Graced By Time
by Professor-Hermione-Snape
Summary: Severus returns from a eleven year absence from Hermione's life. She's married and happy in her life but cannot forget her old passion so easily. But something has gone mysteriously wrong and he can't remember their love at all!
1. Shadows of the Past I

**Title: Graced by Time**   
**Summary: Hermione and Snape had a relationship during the war and Snape was presumed dead. Eleven years later he returns without his memory, Hermione is married, and has another secret about their past she hasn't shared yet with anyone.**   
**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns all the characters from the Harry Potter universe, and anything else that is related to it.**   
**Notes: The story plot is slightly inspired from the film Pearl Harbour staring Ben Afleck, where his character returns from being presumed dead, and finds out his girlfriend is a couple with his best friend now, and also pregnant.**   
**Secondary notes: This is my second long fic here on this site. My first is The Love of One Woman which is also a SS/HG story.******

**Pairings: HG/SS, HG/RW**   
****   
**** ****

******************************************************************   
**** ****

** GRACED BY TIME**   
****   
**** ****

  
** Written by Professor-Hermione-Snape**   
****   
**** ****

******************************************************************   
****   
****   
****   
****   
**** ****

**Chapter One**   
****   
**** ****

**_Shadows of the Past, Part I_**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_"He should have been back by now," Hermione Granger exclaimed desperately so, as Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley, her best friends since her first year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardy, stood in the main corridor of the school, awaiting the return of Professor Severus Snape from a Death Eater meeting with Lucius Malfoy. "I fear that something happened this time. He shouldn't have trusted Malfoy like that." Hermione replied softly._****__**

**_Professor Dumbledore, who was also in the corridor with them, spoke up gentally to the worried group of Seventh years that awaited Snape with such deep concern in respect for their friend Hermione. Everyone knew that in the last year the relationship between Snape and Hermione, had been slowly changing into something no one expected. It was painfully obvious how deeply Hermione cared for the man, given the haunted look in her brown eyes, and the passion in her voice when she spoke of her concern._****__**

**_"Miss Granger, Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape have been best friends since their early childhood. Long before either joined this School. Severus had no reason not to trust Lucius in this case," Dumbledore rumbled softly. "For several years Lucius has expected Severus of being a Spy for me. Not once has he ever given his suspicions to the Dark Lord out of his friendship with Severus. Lucius Malfoy is a caculating, cunning man, but there are still some values he holds deeply in his heart. Family and friendships are high on that list. So please, do not count Severus Snape out yet, as he is just as cunning as Lucius Malfoy, if not more so."_****__**

**_Hermione allowed herself a small smile but then continued her death watch over the enterance doors of the School, daring Severus Snape's return soon, or the bastard she still suspected of his downfall._**   
**__** **__**

**_***_**   
**__** **__**

**_Hours seemingly passed since they first stood at the doors, but it had now been nearly a full day, and Severus Snape or Lucius Malfoy had not returned from the Death Eater meeting._****__**

**_"It should have been over hours ago." Hermione said sadly. "He must be dead."_****__**

**_Ron and Harry, seated on either side of her at the doors on the floor, looked at eachother worriedly, and then back at her._****__**

**_"You don't know that, Mione," Harry whispered, touching her arm in comfort, and then looking back at Ron. "He could still be all right."_****__**

**_"Don't give up yet, Mione," Ron encouraged, painfully so. He had never approved of the relationship between Snape and his best friend. They had seemed far too close for his comfort. Harry suspected they were lovers, and just weren't saying anything about their personal relationship because of their high involvement in the Order. Ron refused to believe that Hermione could ever be with Snape like that though. Especially when she knew how much he was in love with her himself. "I know you've been good friends with eachother. Don't give up on him yet, Mione."_****__**

**_Hermione just casted Ron a sad look. She knew that Ron was in love with her all most obsessivly so, but she never once considered him anything more than a friend. Not since that one night in the dungeons when Snape had confessed his own love for her._****__**

**_Snape knew their relationship was nearly impossible to have right now. He said that he had no right even telling her of his feelings, but he wanted her to know how he felt in case something should happen in the war, and he never had the chance again._****__**

**_He had been prepared to just get up and walk away from her right then. Pretend that nothing was said and continue as if nothing had passed between them. But Hermione had demanded that he stay and allow her 'her' turn to speak._****__**

**_She had declared her own feelings for him happily so. At first she thought them just a silly little crush as he had saved her life more than once over the years. But in the last year her feelings had only grown more deeply in the time they spent together, and she had known for awhile that she was in love with him too._****__**

**_Feelings confessed, they had made love that night for the first time. That was something also he said he could wait for. That he expected nothing from her. Only a chance to prove he was worthy of her at some point._****__**

**_That had made Hermione love him only more and she had instigated the first night of passion with a steamy first kiss._****__**

**_They had been sitting across from eachother at his dinning table and Hermione gentally gathered up his neck coller in her hands to pull him closer to her. The abrupt act had startled him and her sudden lips on his had caused his body to join hers on the other chair._****__**

**_She wrapped her arms and legs around him tightly and he could have taken her right then._****__**

**_Somehow they had made it to his bed before the night was over, buttons spilled, clothes everywhere about the neat rooms._****__**

**_It had been the greatest night of her life filled with countless more after that._****__**

**_It couldn't be over. Not like this._****__**

**_Hermione, not being able to put a brave front any farther, sobbed heartbrokenly with her face in her hands, against the cold stone walls. Soft and kind words from her friends were of no comfort any longer._****__**

**_He was gone. She knew it._****__**

**_Nothing would ever be the same again._**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****   
****


	2. Shadows of the Past II

**Chapter Two**   


**_Shadows of the Past, Part 2_**   


**_****************_**

**_Hours passed as Hermione waited helplessly at the doors for the return of Severus Snape. It was one hour before classes were to begin for the day, and there were already students that had started filling the Halls. Each curious as to why Hermione, so sad looking, was waiting at the doors with a look on her face that said she had lost her best friend._**

**_All the the two she counted as her dearest friends in the world were still by her side, loyally so, Hermione still felt as if she were the only one left in the entire School. Neither understood her feelings for the Professor, or how she could ever see anything more in him than being a nasty old Git. But she did see something in him that no one else did in the entire Magical World. A warm hearted gentleman that hadn't been looking for love but had found it nevertheless._**

**_No one had seen the side of him that she had in all those late nights with the Order, all those plans against Voldermort they had carefully laid out, and finally seeing the truth themselves. They had somehow fallen madly and deeply in love with each other along the way._**

**_The nasty old Git and the know-it-all._**

**_Hermione couldn't phantom the idea that was all it was going to be for them. After finding a man she adored she was going to be robbed of him forever._**

**_Hermione never thought she would ever find someone that would want to love her. She had long frizzy hair and a very noticeable over-bite. Her skin was oily and she had less than a perfect complexion._**

**_The only two guys her own age that did bother to give her the time of day was Harry and Ron, and both had fallen in love with girls other than her. Harry had been dating Cho Chang since their early Sixth Year and Ron had been dating a Hufflepuff named Emily Huges since late Sixth Year._**

**_Harry, only seventeen years old, had already talked about asking Cho to marry him after Graduation. Ron wasn't quite that serious with Emily yet though. Ron declared he liked her mightily enough, but Marriage wasn't a step for them yet._**

**_BANG!_**

**_Hermione gasped at the sudden, abrupt sound, and looked up with hopeful eyes from her place on the floor where Ron had been holding her as she cried for her missing lover._**

**_"Severus!?"_**

**_Hermione rushed to her feet and ran at the black robed form entering the Entrance Hall with dirty clothes smeared with deep blood stains. Hermione tossed herself against him and carefully pulled him into a firm but easy embrace. He was hurting but she had to hold him at least once._**

**_"Severus, I'm so happy you're alive," Hermione whispered against his dark hood that hid his face from her. "Please, let us never be apart again? I don't care about anything anymore but you. I love you so much."_**

**_ Hermione moved to take off the deep black hood that separated her from kissing him like she had been dying too for hours now. She didn't care if Harry and Ron would see. She didn't care if over half the School watched._**

**_Her lips touched his as she closed her eyes and she gasped as if stunned cold by freezing water. She opened her green eyes and gasped in horror._**

**_She wasn't in the arms of her beloved. She was holding up in her embrace a half dead looking Lucius Malfoy. His usually beautiful long blond hair lay matted about his strong shoulders, and his stunning blue eyes wore a horror that Hermione could never dream of understanding._****__**

**_"There you are, love," Lucius said softly, touching her long hair with a dead looking hand. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I never thought I would see you again. You know, I do really love you, Narcissa. I know I've been a terrible cad...but know that I love you."_****__**

**_"What?" Hermione gasped. She couldn't believe that he thought she was his wife. She would almost find that touch of showing humanity in Malfoy almost touching if it were under different circumstances. "Severus? Where is Severus, Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione demanded._****__**

**_"Narsissa, why are you looking for Severus?" Malfoy slurred. "If he's been bedding you behind my back, I'll-"_****__**

**_"Dammit, Malfoy," Harry hissed, yanking Malfoy off of Hermione by his neck. "This is Hermione Granger. We want to know what happened to Professor Snape? Tell us, now!"_****__**

**_"Severus?" Malfoy choked. "Oh, dear. His Hermione...Dear child, I'm so very sorry.He wanted me to give you this."_****__**

**_Malfoy pulled out from his coat a sliver pin that Snape used to wear on his teaching robes to bind the dark materials together. Lucius slowly placed it inside of the palm of Hermione's out stretched hand._****__**

**_"Hermione," Ron whispered, genteelly touching the now shaking young woman by her shoulders, as she gasped the pin inside of her hands, staring down with heartbroken brown eyes. "Mione, we are so sorry. We know that you loved him. But we're here for you. Harry and I. You'll never be alone in this. I promise," Ron declared, sounding more adult like that Hermione could ever remember him being._****__**

**_But his kindness was the last thing she wanted right then. Sobbing hysterically, Hermione pushed him off of her, and ran down the corridors more lost than she had ever been in her entire life._****__**

**_Ron went to dash after her but was stopped by a firm hand to the chest by Harry. It was the last thing Hermione needed right then and both knew it._****__**

**_"Give her time alone." Harry whispered. "She won't welcome our comfort right now."_****__**

**_"I know," Ron agreed softly, tears welling in his eyes at seeing her in so much pain. "Believe me, I know." He whispered sadly._**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_Hermone ran and ran until her legs gave out from underneath her. She ended up on the floor of the Dungeons sobbing her eyes out infront of his door. She felt guilt over not declaring their relationship more publicly months ago, as she considered how much time her selfishness had ended up costing them together._****__**

**_All that time they could have been together and she had wasted so much of it._****__**

**_It was a wonder why he had loved such a selfish, self-centered girl, like her, at all._****__**

**_"Severus, oh my love," Hermione sobbed heart brokenly onto the cold hard floor, as she felt as if she was dying inside. "Please forgive me. Please!"_****__**

**_Hermione cried until there was nothing left and then slipped into a deep dark sleep._**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_"Where did you find her?" Pomfrey demanded, as Ron Weasley brought an unconscious Hermione Granger into the Hospital wing, and laid her onto a bed._****__**

**_"Out like a light infront of his rooms," Ron said worriedly. "I thought she'd be there after she didn't return to the Tower tonight."_****__**

**_Pomfrey touched the girl's cheek and frowned. She murmured a soft charm and then looked up at Ron with wide eyes._****__**

**_"You'll have to ensure she takes care of herself, Weasley," Pomfrey said softly._****__**

**_"Why?" Ron asked, confused at her lack of concern._****__**

**_"Because, boy, Granger is pregnant."_****__**

**_That was when Ron's eyes rolled up into his head, fainted dead away, and nothing was ever the same again._**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__**   
**__** **__**

**_***_**   
**__**   
**__**


	3. The Last Time I Saw Your Face

***************************** 

**Chapter 3******

**_The Last Time I Saw Your Face_**   
  
  


***   
  


Professor Dumbledore stood behind Harry Potter and Rebecca Jameson, who were from the Ministry of Magic, as they looked down inside a massive whole in the ground that was located just outside the Forbidden Forest. They were here under a secret Investigation for Dumbledore, sent by the Hogwarts former Deputy Mistress, who was now the Minister of Magic. Albus and Minerva still saw each other as often as their duties allowed, and Minerva happily had applied to Albus' request for a second inquiry at this spot. The reason? Eleven years ago to this day, the staff and students lost one of their own in the final battle against Voldermort. Professor Severus Snape had been missing from the Castle for hours that day, and it had been Hermione that had sensed a powerful magic going on close by. She had dragged Harry and Ronald Weasley out to this clearing only to arrive in time to see Severus get struck by the killing curse as he had casted Voldermort into the next dimension. 

The only thing that had been left of the evil Wizard and the former Death Eater had been this large hole in the ground. Hermione had been completely devastated. She had screamed and cried for Severus Snape for several weeks later. It wasn't until near Graduation that Ron had been able to knock the sense back into their Best Friend. Hermione had slowly came back to life and reviled in knowing that they had finally rid the world of Voldermort forever with the rest of them. All thanks to one man. 

After Graduation, Ron and Hermione had finally decided to explore the feelings that had been growing between them the last few years, before she had fallen in love with Severus, and he had started seeing Emily. They quickly realized they were in love and married after Hermione completed a one year University program for Teaching. Their young son had been born when Hermione had been still in School. They had named him William after Ron's oldest brother who had died early in the war, and also after Severus. William Severus Weasley would be later joined in the world by a younger sister, but the baby had died in it's sleep one year later while Ron had been away with Harry at a Quidditch game in east London. Harry would never forget the look in Ron's eyes after he'd gotten the call about young Elizabeth. Ron had never stopped hating himself to this day for not being there for Hermione. It had placed a unrepairable damage to the Weasley marriage that had never fully recovered. Harry sometimes thought they only stayed together now for young Will's sake. 

Harry smiled as he thought of his God son. Young William would be eleven soon and about to start his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in one week. Also Hermione would be happy in having her Son finally at the School with her and Ron fulltime. Hermione was the Potions Master after Snape had passed on, and Ron had become the fulltime Quidditch Instructor, passing placement on a National Team to be near Hermione, and be there more often for William. 

"Um, Professor Dumbledore?" Harry asked quietly, after standing up in the dark cold air from the large hole. "I don't see anything that could suggest anything strange. This place hasn't sang of Dark magic since Lucius Malfoy had been put away in Azkaban." 

"That's not what I was hoping you and Rebecca could tell me, Harry," Albus Dumbledore replied softly, and then looked to Harry and the young woman. 

"What were you wanting us to look for then, Professor?" Rebecca asked. Her dark eyes seemed to glow in the night sky along with her perfect dark skin. 

"I have reason to suspect that Severus Snape may still be alive and will be joining us again before the term begins." 

Harry just stared gaping at Dumbledore. 

"Sir, I don't understand. Professor Snape is dead." 

"Come inside my office and I will explain." Dumbledore said.   
  
  
  


***   
  
  
  


- **I'm so sorry for taking so horribly long with this Chapter. I've been very sick lately with a terrible cold and it's been horrible on my writing time. Also I'm sorry that Severus wasn't in this one like I promised but I couldn't fit him in yet. :P I tried, believe me. I couldn't just work anything out. But he will be in the next one for certain. ;) Thank you for your time and for reading this. :)**


	4. The Return of a Fallen Hero

****************

**Chapter 4**   
****   
**** ****

**The Return of a Fallen Hero**   
****   
****   
**** ****

*******   
****   
****   
**** ****

Rebecca Jameson lead the way after Albus Dumbledore into his Office followed by Harry Potter, and the young woman took into view of all the artifacts that the Head Master had on display inside of the ancient room. It almost reminded her of Harry's House in main London where he had lived with his wife, Cho Potter, for the first six years after Graduation. Harry and Cho had got together nearly after Voldermort had been defeated. They had been very happy up until Cho had fallen in love with a young Muggle Baseball player, Owen Henray. Cho had left Harry sighting she had been bored in the Marriage and wanted a Man who could excite her. 

Rebecca, in her years as Harry's partner in the Ministry, had always thought Harry as nothing less than exciting. With every Dark Wizard and surviving Death Eater trying to do him in every few years, how could anyone get bored in his company? 

Albus soon took his seat and began to explain his theory on how Severus Snape could still be alive. 

"Severus casted a very powerful spell that would have pulled anything into the other Dimension within ten feet of the spell at the very least," Albus explained quickly. "Even himself!" 

"But you told Hermione that Voldermort casted the Death Curse on Snape before he vanished," Potter snapped, anger rising on behalf of his friend who had suffered so cruely in her loss. "How could you have told her that if you weren't certain?" He then demanded. 

"How could I 'have not' Harry?" Dumbledore asked in matter of explaining. "Lucius Malfoy had declared Severus dead with a very impressive lie. He had even fooled Hermione into accepting his story. How could anyone not have done the same?" 

"But you don't make mistakes!" Harry argued. 

"I did this time, Harry," Albus smiled sadly. "Even Wizards are capable of screwing up. It's not limited to the Muggle World I'm afraid." 

"When did you suspect that Malfoy was wrong?" Harry asked curiously. The annoyance still clear in his voice. 

"Severus' screams were heard yesturday in the Dungeons by the new Caretaker," Albus replied. "It sounded as if he was calling for someone from somewhere far away." 

"So," Rebecca quipped. "Maybe the old Git is haunting the place?" 

Harry shot her a look that said 'not now'. Rebecca held her head low to her feet. 

"How do you think it's other wise, Professor?" Harry asked. 

"Because Severus explained it all to me, of course." 

"What?" 

"He was using a whispering spell from where ever he is," Albus began shortly. "And when it is heard here, it is heard as a scream." 

"Oh." Harry replied. He still had no idea what was going on.   


***   


_In the depths of a dark and wet place, a man sat laying in a heap on the cold ground. His breathing was shallow as his body grew weaker from having to breath the cold and bitter air for so many years. In fact, his body was slowly dying.___

_Somewhere from deep inside of himself he brought the power within to finally make a last effort in trying to escape this hellish place.___

_And in that last effort, someone had finally answered him back.___

_"I'm alive?"___

_"I think so, my friend."___

_"Hermione...where is my beloved?"___

_"Things have changed here Severus."___

_"Is she all right?"___

_"Yes."___

_"Tell her I'll be with her soon. I think I finally figured out how to get back!"___

_"That is wonderful news, my friend. But are you aware of the risks?"___

_"What risks?"___

_"The spell you used also casted Voldermort out of this dimension. If you reverse the spell you might send him back here as well or instead of you."___

_"I never considered that. But Albus, I can't be without her forever. It's been hours already. Hermione must think that I'm dead by now."___

_"No, my friend. Hermione has thought you dead for some time."___

_"What are you saying?"___

_"You've been in the other dimension, Severus, for the last eleven and a half years."___

_"Oh, no."___

_"Oh, yes, my friend. Hermione has moved on in her life. You must accept that."___

_"Moved on with who?"___

_"Just return to her, my friend. She can tell you the rest. She's been waiting by those Doors for you for over eleven years, Severus Snape. Don't make the poor dear wait any longer."___

_"I won't. I'll see you all soon. I hope."___

_"I hope so too."_   
__   
__   
__ __

_***_   
__


	5. Harry's Letter

**_Dear Hermione,  
  
  
I'm sending this from the school. No, there's nothing wrong with your children. My namesake Harry and Williamina are both getting a long with the idea of having their little sister Elizabeth with them at Hogwarts this year. I still can't get over that your daughter got into Hogwarts at only nine years old. You and Ron must be so proud of her!  
  
  
Cho and I had considered having children. I guess it's only best that we didn't now. I still hate knowing that she's gone. I wonder sometimes what it would have been like if she had lived.   
  
  
To my news then, Hermione. You won't believe it when I tell you. There's no good way to say it but strait out.  
  
  
Professor Snape never died, Hermione. I can't say it more simple then that. He's alive, Hermione. We found him and Dumbledore has been helping him recover from his wounds.  
  
He wants to be well when he sees you.  
  
  
We haven't told him really anything but that you're married to someone and have had a good life these last eleven years. I thought it best we save the rest of the story for you.  
  
  
He's proud of what he's heard so far, Mione. He loves that you were able to be happy and have had such a wonderful life with Ron.   
  
  
See you soon, Hermione.  
  
  
Give the other children my best. I hope to see my new goddaughter Alexandra, soon.  
  
  
Love, Harry.  
  
  
  
  
_**Hermione dropped the new letter shaking from her very toes. Severus was alive? Where the hell has he been these last years? Why did he choose to come back now?   
  
I fell in love with Ron. She began reasoning furiously. Surely he hasn't thought I'd dare wait so long. That I would waste my life at those bloody doors waiting for a dead man to come back to me?   
  
Hermione knew she shouldn't feel guilt. She had every right to move on with her life.   
  
But the guilt came in waves, threatening to take her very soul.  
  
She broke down crying to the floor with her youngest girl in her arms, rocking her back and forth for the comfort she knew she wouldn't find here.  
  
Her other daughter Molly called for her grandmother to come right away from somewhere far away it seemed.   
  
Because her mother was now on the floor screaming in the grief and pain she once had believed she was long over with.   
  
Hermione was only begining to see how just deeply wrong she was with everything. **  
**


	6. The Missing Pieces

***  
"Do you remember what we talked about, yesterday?"   
  
Severus Snape looked up from the Hospital bed that he'd been laying in since his return to Hogwarts into the eyes of one young man called Harry Potter. Beside him was a young woman that Severus assumed was his co-worker for the Ministry.  
  
Harry quickly excused the woman from the room upon seeing Snape's dark eyes settle upon her for too long a time. She left with a scowl to her face but had left quietly nevertheless.   
  
"Is she your wife?" Snape asked abruptly, startling Harry.   
  
"No," Harry quipped softly. "My wife died almost eleven years ago."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Do you remember her, Professor?" Harry questioned hopefully. "Her name was Cho Chang when she attended this School. You gave us rare gold wine glasses as an early engagement present. I proposed to her early in our seventh year. Everyone tried to talk us out of it but you sir and Hermione."  
  
Severus got a wistful look upon his face at hearing that name again. _Hermione._ His very heart ached at just thinking about her. But he still couldn't, for the bloody life of him, remember anything of their past romance together. He recalled her as a former student of his and nothing more then that.  
  
But Potter had said they had been lovers and had been seriously involved with each other since Hermione's eighteenth birthday when he had given her an old muggle book of poetry as a present.  
  
Hermione had supposedly confessed her love for him on the spot and they had been a couple ever since that moment.   
  
But that was eleven years ago now. Severus reminded himself of the old man's last words to him.  
  
Hermione had believed him dead at the hand of Voldermort and had gotten married to a young man that she had been School Chums with upon her Graduation. They now had been together happily so for the last ten years as Mr and Mrs Weasley and were the parents of a total of five young children.  
  
It was obvious that whatever the young woman had felt for him in the past had died upon hearing he had been struck down by the Dark Lord. Hermione had not certainly been pining away for him all this time.   
  
Something inside of Severus died a little more upon realizing this was true. Everytime he tried to force images of their past together into his head they died away slowly like they had never been there at all.  
  
What was more confusing was that the old man had said before he returned he spoke of his longing to be with Hermione again. If he truly had been longing to see her again, how come was it he couldn't even recall their first kiss? Why couldn't he remember the first time he had her in his bed?  
  
_Why can't I remember falling in love with her? I can see how deep our relationship had been by just hearing Potter's ramblings of the past. How could I just abruptly forget the one and only true love of my life like that? I know she's young, but bloody hell, I know it myself that I had loved her. I feel that loss in my very soul. I now, apparently, just cannot remember doing so!  
  
__Now my beloved is married to some little weasel called Ron Weasley, has birthed him a whole nest of five children in my eleven year absence from her life, and is off happily playing the role of a mere House wife after graduating with top marks from this school. _  
  
There was something inside him that was furious she had chosen this for herself. That she would limit herself so much.   
  
Was it because of his absence that she felt so much less worth for herself? That he hoped hadn't been the case.  
  
Potter then continued to ramble on about his god children. The first two were twins, Harry and Williamina. The rest were three little daughters that apparently all looked like their mother but with bright red bushy hair. She had named them Elizabeth, Molly, and the youngest was a newborn named Alexandra that Harry hadn't seen yet.   
  
Yes, Hermione would have to have been _very_ happily married to give Ronald Weasley all those children.   
  
He knew that he had no right to ask Harry to send for Hermione like he did. That she had her life now far away from this School and far from memories of what they were once for each other.  
  
But Severus himself had no life from the stories that Harry Potter told him about her. He hadn't even the memories of her kisses to comfort himself by.   
  
They were all _just _gone.  
  
If only he could have more.  
  
  
***  
  
  



	7. A Daughters Woe

Williamina Catherine Weasley was a girl that loved to read. Her father often told her it was from her mother. She hadn't wanted ever to have any fun in School too. He would grin happily at some memory.  
  
She was nearly finished with her book Muggles and Wizards: How do we survive? when the Library doors ripped open with a thunderous slam. It reminded Williamina briefly of the stories her mother would tell about her old Potions master.   
  
Instead of some furious monsterous teacher coming into the room though it was her little sister Elizabeth Anna Weasley. At nine years old Elizabeth was the youngest student ever admitted into Hogwarts School. She had the brains of their mother and the looks of both their parents combined in a firey head of red bushy hair that seemed to dance upon her shoulders as she hurried along.  
  
Williamina, however, looked almost nothing like her other sisters, who had the trademark red hair of the Weasley family, where she herself had black colored wavy hair to her shoulders and all most black colored eyes. Her twin brother Harry looked more like their mother than she did though making him seem more like the Weasley in looks that she never had been.   
  
"Beth, shouldn't you be going along to class?" asked Williamina softly. "I know we're in different Houses but I'm pretty sure you should be right now."   
  
Beth was in Hufflepuff House and both twins were in Slytherin. They all most never had classes together.  
  
"Mina, please just listen." Beth replied excitedly. "I heard Mum is coming to the School. I saw uncle Harry talking with Professor Dumbledore."  
  
"What about Dad?" asked Williamina.  
  
Her father never seemed to be pleased with her School work before. Williamina hoped he would stay away at least until first year was over for them. She was suprised to hear their mother was coming six months into the term for a visit.  
  
"No, Dad's still working at the Ministry."  
  
"He always is." Mina muttered dryly.  
  
"Be nice about Dad." snapped Beth in return."He works hard for us and Mum."  
  
"Whatever," Williamina quipped. She didn't want to fight with her little sister.   
  
"Did you hear that they found some old teacher in the woods?" Beth asked suddenly.   
  
Williaminas eyes lit up at the abrupt change in topic. Beth was always good for it. So was little Molly for that matter at only three years old. She briefly wondered if Alexandra would be too before replying.  
  
"No," Mina declared sounding slightly annoyed.  
  
"Well, there was." Beth said firmly. "I think it was that famous one from the old war that went missing."  
  
"He's dead, Bethy." Mina told her shaking her head over her book. "Mum said he was dead a long time ago."  
  
"What if she was wrong?"  
  
"Mum is never wrong, Bethy."  
  
"She could be."  
  
***  
  
  
  
  



	8. The Bitter Taste of Married Life

**  
"I'm going to Hogwarts for a visit with the children."  
  
Ron Weasley looked up from a copy of the Daily Prophet he was reading at their Kitchen table and into the eyes of his wife Hermione. She rarely saw fit to visit their first three children as she didn't think interrupting them during their first Year at the School would be a good idea. Hermione said it would ruin their confidence in their studies.   
  
Ron thought it was because their first born daughter, Williamina, hated having him around her.   
  
She hadn't really taken to him since her fourth birthday when she heard them arguing that Ron wasn't her biological father. Williamina never asked them many questions about it which Ron found odd. It was all most as if the girl had always known and the fight only confirmed it for her. Young Harry never asked anything about it though. Ron suspected that Mina never told him anything of what she had heard.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked softly while drinking some pumpkin juice. "Is there something the matter with the twins or Bethy? Are they missing Mum and Dad already? I told you it was too soon for little Bethy to go away too!"  
  
"Beth is at the top of her class in all of her studies, Ron," Hermione replied icily. "If you read her letters once and awhile you'd know that yourself."  
  
"I don't like reading, Mione." Ron drawled with a yawn. "You know in the Quidditch off-season of how tired I always am."  
  
"I know it well." Hermione snapped. "You never help me with the baby. All you do is sleep around the house all day long while I clean it!"  
  
"Mione, Harry told me why you really want to go to the School." Ron shot back. "Don't think I know you still have the hots for him, hmm?"  
  
"What?" Hermione hissed. "You know that I've never liked Harry that way, you pig!"  
  
"Not him, the OLD GIT!" Ron cried seething.  
  
"Look, Ron," Hermione began genteelly.   
  
"No," Ron said shaking. "I know you still love him! I know that you only choosed me because he was no longer there for you! I married you knowing all of that. I married you knowing you were pregnant with the bastards kids. You know why, Mione? Because I loved you!"  
  
"Ron,"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm going to the School, Ron." Hermione admitted honestly. "I have to see him for myself. I think it would help not only him, but me, too. I have to see him one more time. I thought it was impossible. That I'd never see him again. But-- he's alive."  
  
"Are you leaving me for him?"  
  
"No," Hermione snapped. "I'm married to you, Ron. We have a family here. I could never leave that behind!"  
  
"But you love him, too." Ron said. "I can see it in your eyes."  
  
"I've always loved him!"  
  
"I know," Ron replied with a bitterness that she had never heard before.  
  
"But you're my husband, Ron," Hermione reminded him. "We've been married for nearly eleven years. How could you think I'd just walk away from that? Do you have that little faith in me?"  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"I'm sorry, too."  
  
  
  
**  
  
  
  



	9. Desired Lovers of Truth

***  
Severus Snape tried getting used to life at Hogwarts again. It was strange being back after such a long absence away. Dumbledore had even turned half of the Potions lessons of first Year students over to him in effort to assist the Potions Professor out.   
  
Her name was Isabella Monix. A twenty eight year old with big blue eyes and thick brown hair he wanted to lose himself inside of forever. He had sex with her that first night inside of her Office after her producing a memory of a young Seventh Year student with the same thick hair that he had loved so much. Severus had actually remembered the first time he took notice of how beautiful Hermione Granger was and he had wanted to live in that moment forever. It had been his first real memory of his attraction to her that he believed lost to him. It was also that night he realized that someone had been fucking around with his head and that was why his memories were all most gone of her.   
  
The sex had continued onward as part of their strange relationship they were forming. Severus only used her in hopes of recovery more lost memories of his lover though that Isabella reminded him so much of. Also his need for Isabella was born from the fact that Hermione Granger still had not yet returned to Hogwarts as promised in her letter to Harry. Harry suspected it was causing problems with her marriage that she wanted to see him again and that was why she hadn't returned yet.   
  
After another night of fucking the Potions Professor in her Office, Snape discovered a Owl sitting on the edge of his bed chamber window.   
  
It carried a small letter.  
  
_Dearest Severus,  
  
  
Words cannot express how deeply overjoyed I am at learning you are safe after all these years apart. I'm also deeply sorry that I haven't visited you as I promised in Harry's letter.  
  
  
My youngest daughter recently took ill. She's now only five months old and I feared leaving her for any time as Ron has started the new Season of Quidditch this year early. Little Alexandra is now much better and I play to leave her and my other daughter Molly in the care of their grandmother at the Burrow while I finally come home.   
  
  
I only briefly seen the School again back in September before the twins and Bethy started their first day of classes. I look forward to a longer visit this time.  
  
  
My childrens names are Williamina, Harry, and Elizabeth that attend the School. I think you'd know my eldest two at least. Mina and Harry are members of Slytherin House. Bethy is a Hufflepuff.  
  
  
How I've missed you, Severus. A part of my soul stopped living when I thought you had died back then. It brings me great joy knowing that you still live. More joy than you could realize.  
  
  
I had such trouble moving on then. I wanted to die knowing I had to live without you. If it weren't for my pregnancy I would have gladly joined you. They kept me alive then and gave me hope when I had none.   
  
  
We have so much to discuss Severus. By now you must see why I haven't come yet. How does a wife tell her husband she intends to shatter his very world?  
  
  
Ron has been a good husband to me. He's did his best with the twins as much as he could. I should have seen that he would never be a father to them like they deserved to have. Ron has loved them though as his family. He has difficulty in reaching Williamina at times though.   
  
  
She's the only one that knows everything. She found out by accident when she was only four years old. I had planned to tell her the truth eventually. Ron didn't want to though. I wanted to wait until they were finished at Hogwarts. I wanted to give them a normal idea of life for as long as I could. But I didn't want to lie either.   
  
  
Williamina has declared not to tell her twin brother anything. She thinks it would hurt him too much right now. Harry is loving his life at Hogwarts and has a big following of friends.  
  
  
I guess that's what I get for naming our only son after the famous boy-who-lived! Harry is a proud godfather though and has been there for Mina and Harry where Ron couldn't be.  
  
  
I hope you didn't mind me naming her Williamina though, Severus. Ron thinks it was after his brother Bill. It wasn't though! It was after her grandmother Williamina Snape. She knows that. I told her when she turned ten last year. She was so proud of having a link to you.  
  
  
Know that I owl this to you from the train. I will be behind this letter shortly. I cannot wait!  
  
  
Love forever,  
  
  
Hermione Weasley.  
  
  
  
  
_  
  



	10. Authors note on story plots and characte...

Hi everyone,  
  
I first want to thank all of you for the very kind reviews. I also am sorry I took so long to continue along with this. I just wanted to ensure I had a clear picture of where it's going as this will be my longest story yet here. :)  
  
Also I know I've created some complex problems for our favorite pair.   
Hermione is happily married but hasn't recovered from losing her lost love. Severus has lost his memories of his romance with Hermione somehow. (That will be explained fully soon and alot of missing stuff will be in flashbacks.)  
  
He has a fling going on with the new Potions mistress. That's all that will be though. I thought it would be a simple way of Severus protecting himself if Hermione were to outright reject him for Ron.   
  
He knows that a reunion at this early point would be impossible. That she's married to someone she cares deeply for and they have this life together with children that count on that relationship. So he sees Isabella as a reminder of what he lost, can't remember that well, and something he likely could never have again.  
  
It also his way of saying to Hermione; I don't need you anymore either if you don't need me.  
  
Severus has these unexplainable emotions involving her. He has these feelings for a married woman that wouldn't be right to act on. But, he has really no memories of being in love with her anymore. That is something that will be explained very soon, again. I know it's difficult to understand without knowing the hows and whys right away. It also puts Severus into a different and unusual role unlike his usual character. But Isabella is in no way a long term character or something to worry about. ;)  
  
The twists with the children are also a little different too. The twins do belong to Severus and Hermione. The other children are Weasleys but there is something unexplained there too about one of the younger children. The Weasley union isn't as perfect as it looks. That's all I'll give away right now. ;)  
  
  
Just know that I'm a HUGE SS/HG fan and will desperately try to give them at least a good story with this. This story will be longer than my last. I'm guessing about 30-40 chapters in all. There are also some unrevealed plots yet to come too. :)  
  
Thank you for reading.   
  
Expect the new post in a few days. :)  
  
Professor-Hermione-Snape  
  
  



	11. Lets Stay In This Moment Forever

* * *

  
She was so beautiful.  
  
He stood far back from the train as it rolled into the station and watched her step off with a House elf at her heels. Instantly he got a flash of a younger version of Hermione standing before his desk after a potions class and telling him something about S.P.E.W.   
  
She looked around before calling her luggage off the train to her by magic and it floated behind her and the elf as they walked along.  
  
He decided to reveal himself when she was but a few feet away from her and tapped her shoulders from behind to get her attention as she nearly passed him.  
  
"Mrs Weasley," he said softly, "Good day to you."  
  
She gasped upon hearing the familiar voice and spun around on her heels to him. Instantly, she was in his arms.  
  
"I thought," She began gasping, "I only hoped for such a day as this, Severus."  
  
He closed his eyes recalling the feel of her. It had been far too long a time since they had done this.  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"You, or I?"   
  
She laughed happily against him and boy it felt bloody good.  
  
"I've missed you," Severus murmered in her hair, "Oh, how I've missed you."  
  
"I thought you told Harry you couldn't remember me."  
  
"I cannot remember the whens, hows, or wheres," Severus admitted softly in her ear, "But I know that I love you."  
  
  
  


* * *

  



	12. Reunion Sweet Surrender

* * *

  
"Hermione," He murmered softly as his eyes were drawn to her lips, " I have believed that I was mistaken about you."  
  
"Hmm?" She whispered pulling away from him reluctantly. "What do you mean?"  
  
"I thought you weren't going to come," He admitted softly while stroking her face, "I convinced myself what Harry said was all lies and that you never cared. It seemed more simple than admitting that were were in love once, but you weren't with me now. That never made sense you know!"  
  
"Severus," Hermione whispered softly refusing to meet his tender gaze. "I came because I missed you. Because I've never stopped thinking about you. But--"  
  
"You're not here to stay," He finished for her, "I thought so."  
  
"I have children," Hermione said softly still not looking at him.  
  
"You have _our _children too."  
  
"You know it's not as easy as that," Hermione replied terrified of what could happen next, "They depend on Ron as much as my other children do. They love him."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"What I feel is beside the point," Hermione declared almost bitterly in a way.   
  
"That is no answer."  
  
"And that is no question that I can answer."  
  
He gentally touched her face and she finally looked at him.  
  
"I love you."  
  
She blinked back tears of joy at finally hearing those words again and tossed herself into his arms once more.  
  
"I'm sorry that this isn't more," She said against his ear and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry that I can't be more. But know this--No words can say how thrilled I am that you're all right."  
  
He kissed her hair and gentally sat her down.  
  
"Lets get to the school."  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
